Yo no fui, confía en mi
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Esukadi se despierta algo mosqueado por una pelea que tuvo con Madrid, en la cual deseó que esta se desangrase, ahora que esta lo hace él se siente culpable a pesar de que él no tubo nada que ver.


Disclaimer: dedicado a todas aquellas personas que vivieron la desesperación del 11-M.

_**No fui yo, confía en mi**_

Era jueves, serían las siete de la mañana cuando despertó de su pacífico sueño, miró al techo con su único ojo negro carbón, el otro lo había perdido hacía años en la destrucción de Guernika, se llevó una mano a los cabellos igualmente negros, estaba algo enfadado, hacía unos días Madrid y él habían discutido en su cumpleaños, el 24 de Abril, aunque se les había prohibido hablar de asuntos políticos.

-ojalá te desangrases-le espetó a su hermana pequeña lleno de ira- pequeña chula y prepotente.

La mirada verde de María se contrajo y unas lágrimas asomaron por ellos, ninguno de sus hermanos decía nada, ni siquiera los castilla, todos esperaban la reacción de Madrid.

-¿de verdad quieres eso?-preguntó la niña con la cabeza gacha-pues espero que se cumpla tu deseo hermano- sacó de entre su vestido un paquetito y se lo tiró a la cara-feliz cumpleaños Euskadi

Madrid se marcho de la casa vasca con lágrimas en los ojos, y no se habían vuelto a hablar en una semana, el vasco ni siquiera había abierto el regalo de su hermana que permanecía sereno encima de la televisión de la cocina.

-No debería haberla dicho eso-pensó culpable incorporándose-debería pedirla perdón.

De pronto el teléfono sonó, asustándole, aún era muy pronto, ¿Quién llamaría a esass horas?, descolgó el auricular y habló.

-¿si?

-¿Enrrique?-preguntó la voz de Galicia-¿eres tú?

-no soy tu abuela-dijo con fastidio-¿Qué quieres Galicia?

-Pon la tele y lo verás-dijo el gallego conmocionado.

Con la mano libre Enrrique encendió la tele y no le gustó nada lo que vió, era la estación de Atocha de Madrid y estaba llena de cadáveres y heridos, vio a su padre ayudando a los servicios sanitarios y a los bomberos, aunque un ataque en Madrid hubiese significado un duro golpe en el pecho.

-¿enrrique lo estas viendo?-preguntó el gallego

Pero Enrrique ya no estaba cogiendo el teléfono, como un rayo se había vestido y salió de su casa en dirección a Madrid lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando llegó vió a su padre llamando a Madrid desesperado, al parecer no la encontraban.

-Enrrique- le llamó cuando le vió y le abrazó- por favor dime que no has sido tú-le rogó-dime que no ha sido ETA

-Padre yo no tengo nada que ver-dijo serio- te lo juro por Guernika

España pareció contento por la respuesta, en su interior sabia que su hijo no había sido, él no haría esto.

-Busca a María, yo no la encuentro-dijo-ayúdame a encontrarla.

No tubo que repetirlo, pues Enrrique fue a buscar a su hermana entre los cadáveres y los herido, pero nadie sabía nada de ella, estaba desesperado, busco hasta debajo de los trenes, pero nada.

-¿Dónde estás Madrid?-se preguntó

-E-Enrri-que-le llamó alguien con la voz debil, entonces la vió, tirada en el suelo, cubierta de sangre.

Corrió a su lado, su hermana estaba muy mal, se estaba desangrando, tal y como el deseó, taponó la herida con sus manos manchándoselas de sangre.

-Pedazo de idiota-la dijo-¿Qué hacías cogiendo el tren a estas horas?, hoy no tenías reunión.

-Q-ue más da, se está cumpliendo l-lo que t-ú querías-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-yo no quería esto- la dijo mirando a todos lados buscando ayuda- no lo quería de verdad.

María alzó la mano ensangrentada y acarició el rostro de Enrrique esforzándose por sonreir.

-Quería verte-dijo Madrid entrecerrando los ojos- iba a coger el tren para ir al aeropuerto e ir a Bilbao a pedirte perdón por lo que te dije.

-María-la llamó mientras la pequeña cerraba poco a poco los ojos-no cierres los ojos, háblame, ¡joder que alguien me ayude!

-Enrrique-la mano de Madrid atrajo el rostro del vasco hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban.-Te quiero mucho

Madrid cerró sus ojos verdes, se seguía desangrando, y Enrique solo gritaba por ayuda, hasta que vino su padre y tomó a su capital en brazos para llevarla al hospital. Gente de todos los lugares de España donó sangre para Madrid que se desangraba, toda España estuvo de luto por la muerte de miles de personas. Enrrique permaneció al lado de su hermana dándole su sangre mientras esta inconscientemente lloraba, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro que había perdido el color, el cielo se oscureció y llovía, Enrrique podía escuchar el grito de los manifestante que decía así " No está lloviendo, Madrid está llorando" y Euskadi también, por que aunque no había sido ETA, se sentía culpable por aquel deseo y aquella pelea. " quería verte", esas dos palabras resonaban en su mente mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana.

-Yo no he sido-le rogó en un susurro, por que él no había sido, por que él o haría tanto daño a su hermana.-confía en mi

**Espero que os haya gustado, este fue un episodio que aunque traumático unió a la población española, pues dió igual ser catalán, vasco, gallego, andaluz o de cualquier otra parte de España, todos se unieron en busca de respuestas y para dar apoyo a los familiares de las victimas y sangre a los heridos.**

**Por motivos como estos doy gracias por ser española, gracias a todas las personas que ayudaron a que Madrid dejase de desangrarse y mi más sentido pesame a los familiares de las victimas.**

**Que todos sepan que _NO FUE ETA_, por mucho que lo digan ciertos politicos, ya que se demostró que era un atentado islamista producido por la guerra en la que nos metieron sin querer España en ningún momento. **

**Gracias por leerlo**


End file.
